Sins of the Father
by thisaccountisgone23456
Summary: Enishi's life was complicated enough, but what if a woman was introduced to that?


Sins Of The Father  
  
By Seta Ginny  
  
GinnySeta@aol.com  
  
Notes – Okay, well, this is the first story I'm posting to fanfiction.net, it's NOT the first story I've written, far from it. If I get enough feed back, I'll post more. Seta Jinko is an original character. Enishi is Watsuki's. Don't sue me. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
For the first time in my life, I feel as if I have committed a crime.  
  
Crime, death, lies…none of these were new to me. They had been a part of my life from the early years, even when Nee-chan had still been with me in flesh. I had helped in ploys to protect a corrupt government, killed a family that had taken me in, been a part of numerous underhanded mafia schemes, and other sins, yet none of this ever bothered me. It was all for Nee-chan's happiness, isn't that right Nee-chan? I did it all for you.  
  
Then Seta Jinko came along.  
  
When I first met her, all I was reminded of was that Seta Soujirou kid I had transacted with in the sale of one of my battle ships. That constantly smiling freak, who had killed two of my best guards within the blink of an eye. He was fast and deadly. Who would have guessed that he had a sister, younger then him by five minutes? At first, I thought that she *was* her brother. Her hair was cropped in the same fashion as his, she wore similar clothing, and her modest breasts were carefully pressed down, hiding the one visible sign of her femininity. She admired me, Kami-sama knows why, and she was a helpful tool in finding out vital information I would need to plot my revenge against the one who stole Nee-chan from my arms. She was also every bit as good a swordsman as her brother.  
  
Soon, however, her body began to change physically, under going that metamorphosis which every mother must go through in order to bring new life into this world. If she expected to keep the child, she had no choice but to put her sword aside and live as a normal woman would live, for a duration of nearly a year. Only then did I start to see the resemblance.  
  
Her lover, whose name does not even deserve to be recorded, the bastard had another child. The child was maybe three, and sometimes I would see her walking with him. Her short, dark hair grew longer on either side of her face, and that look in her eyes…that nurturing look…Nee-chan, I saw you in her. She was left behind by her lover, however, left to fend for herself. Most women in her circumstance would have committed Hara-kiri. Not Jinko, she was as independent as any man, and she had her eyes set on another to take the place of her lover. That man was me.  
  
I never actually fell in love with Jinko, as she had with me. Love? What the hell is that? The only emotions I knew besides utter hatred and jealousy were my feelings for Nee-chan. There isn't a word that exists in any language created by man that describes how I feel for her. Some might say "Obsession" while others who are more romantic might call it love. It is neither of them, though maybe elements of both are involved.  
  
When I finally gave in, and let her touch me, it wasn't Jinko's hands that were touching me, they were my sister's! The same gentleness that my sister used for me, I felt in Jinko's embrace and lips. With Jinko, I could hold my sister again, I could feel her, I could give into my most primal desires. She would take away my stress, make me feel complete…I could have my sister in the flesh once again.  
  
"Enishi-sama, we belong together." She would say in that voice that seemed to echo my sister's, in my mind, at least. "You can't ever leave me behind. I will find you." I admit, I did try to leave her behind when I headed back to China for some final business. She did not have to see my world…that rough, dirty world of the Yakuza which I am a head of.  
  
I will find you…True to her words, she did just that, and I could either throw her into the street to be devoured, in a land where she could barely say hello, or I could take her into my custody. To me, the only thinkable option was the latter.  
  
As it turned out, her being with me in China was probably the best thing that could have happened to either of us. The world of the Yakuza may have been bloody and filthy, but blood and filth didn't bother her. And the veil of money that was supposed to block out the unpleasantness was something totally unfamiliar to her, and I enjoyed introducing her to it. The first time I saw her in a red silk dress, the fabric clinging to her body like liquid, that slit in the back of the dress going all the way up to her rear…Well, it was extremely attractive, even on a pregnant woman.  
  
Her pregnancy…It surprised me, how cooperative she was when I told her I wanted her to have the best medical care possible. I had thought for sure she would argue with me on the issue. In fact, I was fully prepared for this argument-fully prepared to let her win it.  
  
"You're so kind to us, Enishi-sama…" she said, smiling gently as she placed her hands over her swollen stomach. I blinked once, then twice, waiting for her protest to begin. But it never did.  
  
"Well then…" I cleared my throat. "Are you sure…?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure..it's for Shinta." She had given up a lot for Shinta, hadn't she? I encouraged her not to train in her condition…yet all the same, I left the option open. I would come to her room in the morning, sit on the edge of her bed and caress her hair, then carelessly mention that I had to go practice.  
  
"I'll be going now, Ginny-chan…Is there anything you want, or need, anything at all?"  
  
"Well…" she began in a considering voice  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"No, nothing at all. Just a glass of water." Her drinking habits were strange, as well. In Japan, before her condition, she had been very fond of sake. I made sure that she had access to best sake and liquor that I could get in this part of Asia. Yet she never touched a drop. It was bad for the baby. So was smoking opium. Or tobacco. Or weed. Or any kind of drug I could get a hold of.  
  
Come to think of, she rejected every thing that could possibly terminate her pregnancy I presented to her. You would almost think she had wanted the child.  
  
The day of the birth, I paced nervously outside her room, my hands clenched tightly behind my back. A colleague of mine had mentioned that westerners often smoke cigars at this kind of moment, and if I had liked cigars, that's exactly what I would be doing. I heard the baby's cry-  
  
….and my heart sank. It sank even further as I heard the doctor's cheerful words 'You have a wonderful healthy son.' I opened the door, peering at Jinko's beautiful face. It was beautiful alright, glistening with perspiration, smiling like I had never seen her smile before…At the baby. After a few long moments, she lifted her head, nodding at me to come over.  
  
"Shinta…meet your father." Were her words, as she lifted the screaming mass of miniature flesh and bone to my reach. I hesitantly took the child, looking down at it.  
  
And then I smiled.  
  
It wouldn't be in my way for long.  
  
Late the next night, I made my way quietly into her room. I slipped into her bed, and pulled down the covers…and then carefully pulled apart the small kimono covering her plump breasts. I wished I could lay down right then, pressing my face between them, suckling on those pert nipples…But not now. Now I had a job to do.  
  
I poured a little bit of a clear liquid onto a bit of cloth, and brushed it across each nipple. The little nibs became hard and erect, and Jinko stirred slightly. But other then that, not a sound. Good. It was time for me to take my place in the shadows.  
  
I was in that dark corner of her room for a long time. I guess I had come a bit too early. But soon that shrill cry from the cradle near the bed broke through the silence. My midnight venture had not been in vain. Of course…I could have warned her. It took her a few minutes to wake up, and pull herself from her bed, and a few more to cuddle the child. I held my breath as she sat herself down on the tip of the bed, opened the kimono, and brought the baby to her breast. Finally the moment had come. And gone.  
  
The baby was dead within a few minutes. I can still hear her shrill screams in the darkness, echoing from wall to wall, and sobbing to her lonesome self. I had to do it. The baby might have taken my place. Father, me? What foolishness. There is only me…and 'Nee-chan.  
  
But now for the first time in my life, I feel like I've done something wrong. My soul feels tainted.  
  
I wonder if in hell I will be allowed to see my sister…  
  
Post-Story Notes: The reason Jinko's kid was going to be named Shinta is because the father's last name is Shinsho, and the mother's last name is Seta. SHINshoseTA. No relation to Kenshin! Jinko, or Ginny, is my favorite original character. I've had her since 97, and if you want more info on her, go to my page: http://hometown.aol.com/ginnyseta  
  
PLEASE read and review! I've had this story for years, and the whole reason for putting it up was to get the fanfiction.net community's opinions on it. If I get a good response, I'll consider writing and posting more. Thanks for your time! ^_^ 


End file.
